walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
B.J. (Webisodes)
B.J. is the main antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Cold Storage. He was surviving in the Self Storage Facility where he worked and owned. Pre-Apocalypse Self Storage Facility Not much is known about B.J's life before or as the outbreak began. He claimed to have been working at the storage facility for the past 12 years. Post-Apocalypse Cold Storage "Hide and Seek" BJ saves Chase from zombies at the end of the episode. "Keys to the Kingdom" B.J. is first seen after Chase hid in a storage room. B.J. kills the walkers pursuing Chase and tells him to leave the storage room he was hiding in. When Chase exits the room, B.J. tells him to leave the facility and mentions turning the generators on. Chase says he can help and B.J. let's him. He then gives Chase the facility tour and B.J. mentions a cop's storage closet (later revealed to be Rick Grimes' closet). Chase puts on a new pair of clothes and heads to the office. In the office, B.J. shows off his surveillance cameras and tells Chase that he finds humor in watching two survivors get eaten by walkers. "The Chosen Ones" B.J. sends Chase up one floor to work on the power and talks to him via walkie-talkie. After turning the power on, B.J. is seen downstairs cooking meat patties on a gas grill. Chase has all the deceased employees stacked on a cart and dumps them into a dumpster. B.J. follows Chase outside, betraying him by shooting him in the side of the head. "Parting Shots" Still alive, Chase awakens and heads back into the facility. He sees B.J. leaving a room on the surveillance camera. After reaching his office he notices that Chase and Kelly, a woman he raped many times, are trying to escape. He grabs his .44 Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver and follows them down to the bottom floor where he finally confronts them. B.J. threatens to kill Chase and Kelly and the three survivors argue back and forth. B.J. tries to make a deal with Chase: Kelly is to stay with him, and Chase can have a truck and leave the facility with no harm done. After B.J. steps between Chase and Kelly, she decapitates him from behind. Kelly brings his severed head to his office and leaves it on a desk looking at the cameras. At the end of the episode, it is shown to have reanimated since the brain was not destroyed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims B.J. has killed: *Lenny *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed Self-Storage employees. Death Killed By *Kelly B.J. and Chase have an argumentative discussion, both with guns pointed at each other. B.J. offers Chase a truck and the opportunity to safely leave the facility, as long as Chase agrees to leave Kelly with him. However, when he steps between the two, Kelly decapitates him from behind. It is later revealed that Kelly left his severed head on a table facing the wall of security monitors, where it reanimated. As they flee the building, a crowd of walkers are seen devouring something obscured by their numbers, which is most likely the rest of his body. Relationships Kelly B.J and Kelly most likely a bad relationship because B.J raped Kelly several times. It is unknown what the relationship between the two was before the outbreak. Chase When B.J first encounters Chase, he points a 5.56mm M16 rifle at him and demands him to leave the cold storage, but Chase persuaded him that he was useful. As the day goes on, it appears that Chase does form a little bit of a friendship with him when he offers B.J a chance to go with him to D.C. After Chase was shot by B.J with his .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver, he was hostile towards him; to the point where he planned to murder B.J. Appearances Webisodes Cold Storage Trivia *B.J. is the first character left reanimated in the Webisodes. The second is Karina, from The Oath. *B.J. has a fascination in pornographic content. This can be backed up due to all the pornographic photos and magazines hung up in his office. *B.J. is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **B.J. managed to have his head decapitated by Kelly. *B.J. carries a .44 Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver as his handgun of choice, though his primary weapon is a 5.56mm M16 rifle, which Chase commandeers. es:BJ ru:Би Джей Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Amputated Victims Category:Undeads Category:Webisodes